


The Blessed 12 Grimmauld Place

by Me_Being_Difficult



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Family History, M/M, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, curse, free-form, just a bit of nonsense, or is it a blessing?, siriusly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Being_Difficult/pseuds/Me_Being_Difficult
Summary: Phineas Nigellus Black had put a powerful spell into the foundation stones of Number 12 Grimmauld Place that would save the House Black should it ever fall into a disaster.It would work only once.But really, what could ever go wrong with the Noble and Most Ancient House Black?*This is a little inspired by a small thing that happens in At Evening's End by Manixzen. You don't need to read it tho. It's just a little funnier if you did. You should anyways, it's a good fic*
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	The Blessed 12 Grimmauld Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manixzen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manixzen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [At Evening's End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544626) by [manixzen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manixzen/pseuds/manixzen). 



> This is something silly I wrote when I read At Evening's End. If you don't mind the minor spoiler, I've put the specific thing I was inspired by in the end notes. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own. All the characters belong to J K Rowling (may she soon come to her senses).

The ancient and the most noble house of black. Known since 1880 as 12 Grimmauld Place. 

Before that the Blacks lived in a country manor, but the Blacks cared more for society. The society, they had realised had left the countrysides. It was somewhere to go for the holidays. Somewhere to throw a summer party. The real things happened in the town houses now. Barring maybe Zabinis, no one else cared about the social standing and status as much as a Black did. 

Social standing was the second most important thing for the Black family. The first most important thing was being Pure. Blood Pure. Toujours Pur. That was the family motto, Always Pure. Blacks were one of the later entries into the sacred 28 family. They had taken great pains, internal deals and a lot of inter marriage to keep their position. 

But the blacks knew that keeping that status was more difficult than earning it. The family tapestry, when it was moved from their country house to 12 Grimmauld, was started afresh. Phineas Black, the first owner of the 12 Grimmauld was the Principal of Hogwarts. A powerful wizard whose early life was fraught with breaks in family and internal discord. He had three siblings. But his only brother died young, his sister married a muggle and other sister was half mad and never married. Phineas himself was away to Hogwarts most of the year. He was constantly worried. He was the one who had moved the black family to London, uprooting the history to start fresh. But now he feared there may be no history left. He had children but how reliable were they? 

So, he spoke a spell. A terribly powerful spell; spell he had copied off from the foundation stones of Hogwarts itself. He wove that spell into the 12 Grimmauld place.  
As long as there was Black blood, even married into other family only once, living on the Earth, they will always end up claiming the house.

The charm could work only once. But of course, things could never get so worse that this would bear repeating. After all they were the Ancient and the Noble house of Black.  
…

The year was 2003. 12 Grimmauld place had gone through many many terrible things. 

In its 100 plus years glorious history, it thankfully never had to test out Phineas’s Charm. But the house had lived through three wars. Times were changing. The bloody and shining family tapestry was now in tatters. Toujours Pur was no longer an acceptable thing to say in the modern society. In fact, there wasn’t much of the British Magical Society left. Too many muggleborns and Blood traitors held important positions to sway the opinion. 

But the worst thing, the absolute reviling thing was that the Black family had ended. And when the last remaining Black died in the Hogwarts war, fighting proud and brave on the Pure side, the world had rejoiced. Nobody mourned Bellatrix Black. Andromeda and Sirius III were long blasted off the tapestry. Regulus, the bright shining star had died into obscurity. No one remembered him. But maybe it was a good thing. If the house had known that in his last days, Regulus had betrayed the Dark Lord’s cause, it might’ve come apart. It was a good thing the house wasn’t sentient. Otherwise how would it be still standing when it was handed to a Potter after the death of Sirius III? A Potter! Albeit a respectable family but they had earned their fortune through trade! These Nouveau Riche had no class. 

It was a good thing that the house wasn’t sentient. But it had a spirit. The spirit that was slowly dying, shrinking. Potter, the absolute mad lad had completely removed all and any trace of Black lineage from the house. He had simply vanished away everything! The furniture, the paintings, the antique collections! The house had many artefacts that lovingly stored many ancient curses, curses many people hadn’t even heard of and whose antidote had gone long into obscurity. And that Potter boy! He just vanished them. A handwritten book that was co-authored by Minister of Magic Charles Clarembaut and the Muggle Queen Elizabeth before the Statute of Secrecy went into effect? Gone. Or a chalice that supposedly used by Merlin himself? As if it never existed. 

The worst blow, the absolute worse blow was when the Potter boy redid the masters bedroom. A travesty of highest order. He painted it bright blue. He put gauzy white curtains on windows. There was light furniture everywhere. Not a single severed elf head in sight! The noble tradition started by the great Elladora Black, sister of Phineas Black himself now forever lost. Bet the Potter boy didn’t even keep their teeth locked away and buried. 

But all was not lost. Phineas Nigellus Black was a clever man. A clever Black. His charm would work. And it did work. 

Within few months, as if gravitated towards the cries of pain, the dying throes of the 12 Grimmauld place, the last survivor of house Black stepped into the house.  
Draco Malfoy, when he came into the house, reflected how the spirit of the house felt. He was thin, mal nourished, he looked as if he was living in the streets like a stray and the Potter boy had him picked up.

The spirit baited its last breaths. Any day now. Any day Malfoy (A proper respectable family, not like those Weasleys and Prewetts) would seize the control and restore it back. Any day he would pull the covers off of the family tapestry which Potter had been unable to take off the wall and just opted to cover. Any day now.

Sadly that day did not come. Malfoy boy, clearly had lost his head in the second wizarding war. Most days he trembled like a leaf in the storm. At first it seemed like he was trembling for the poor state of the house. But that was not so. Malfoy boy half mad too. He had joined the Potter Boy in his quest to uproot the Black Lineage. So much so, he had fallen in bed with the Potter boy! Lying in bed, he had appreciated the very gauzy white curtains that went against everything the Blacks stood for. 

That night, under the heavy covers, Draco Malfoy’s name was blasted off from the tapestry. It was a weak blast, all that the now dead spirit could manage. The Phineas Charm did work though. It had brought the last surviving Black Blood into the 12 Grimmauld place.

**Author's Note:**

> *minor-minor spoiler for manixzen's story* There's a portion where Harry just down right vanishes everything in the house in a fit as a 'remodeling project'. He's not even left with chairs. When he tells Draco about it, he goes 'oh sure. go ahead and vanish the priceless artefacts. Vanish Merlin's cup. Who cares!' Harry also steals Draco's ideas for his dream house which include the damn gauzy curtains and lightwood furniture.
> 
> My my. The total goth, i-need-colour-darker-than-black-to-match-my-soul Black ancestors are rolling in their graves.
> 
> Also Teddy doesn't count because he's twice removed? (I'm not very good at English Relations words) None of his parents were Black, essentially... And Andromeda doesn't count because I realised that too late.


End file.
